Киберпанк
thumb|300px|right| Футуристический [[Лос-Анджелес (2019 год) в фильме «Бегущий по лезвию», снятом Ридли Скоттом по роману Филипа Дика.]] Киберпа́нк ( , от слов cybernetics — кибернетика и punk — панк) — поджанр научной фантастики, ключевую роль в котором играет какая-либо передовая наука, как, например, компьютерные технологии или кибернетика, зачастую сосуществующие вместе с развалом или предреволюционными настроениями в обществе. Киберпанковские сюжеты часто построены вокруг конфликта между хакерами, ИИ и мегакорпорациями, имеют тенденцию разворачиваться в недалёком будущем (в отличие от фантастических произведений Айзека Азимова или Фрэнка Херберта про отдалённое будущее и галактические цивилизации). Киберпанковские вселенные, как правило, являются постиндустриальными антиутопиями и живописуют общество, находящееся на пороге бурных культурных или социальных преобразований — новые технологии используются способами, не предусмотренными их создателями («улица найдёт собственное применение вещам») . «Классические киберпанковские персонажи являлись маргиналами, отверженными одиночками, живущими за гранью, как правило, в безысходном будущем, в котором повседневная жизнь подверглась стремительным техническим изменениям, встречается вездесущая цифровая инфосфера и насильственные модификации человеческого тела». (Lawrence Person) Первыми представителями киберпанка были Уильям Гибсон (William Gibson), Брюс Стерлинг (Bruce Sterling), Пэт Кадиган (Pat Cadigan), Руди Рюкер (Rudy Rucker) и Джош Ширли (John Shirley). В отличие от «новой волны НФ» (New Wave Science Fiction), в которой применялись стилистические приёмы, уже существовавшие в литературе, киберпанк основан на научно-фантастических книгах, ещё не подвергнутых воздействию мэйнстрима. В 80-е годы постмодернистское исследование киберпанка стала модной темой в научных кругах . В то же время жанр пришёл в Голливуд, породив множество кинематографических штампов в среде научно-фантастических фильмов. Многие известные картины, такие как «Бегущий по лезвию бритвы» (Blade Runner), трилогия «Матрица» (The Matrix) или современная экранизация рассказа Филиппа Дика «Помутнение» (Philip K. Dick’s A Scanner Darkly), могут служить примерами использования киберпанковских тем и стилистики. Компьютерные, ролевые и настольные игры также часто имеют схожие с киберпанковскими мирами сеттинги. Начиная с 90-х годов некоторые тенденции в моде и музыке были также названы киберпанковскими. Определение Слово киберпанк придумано писателем Брюсом Бетке, который в 1980 году опубликовал одноимённый рассказ. К киберпанку, как таковому рассказ не имеет прямого отношения. Просто один из героев рассказа, хакер, носит характерную панковскую прическу. Однако именно это слово было использовано редактором Гарднером Дозуа ( ) в его рецензии на романы Уильяма Гибсона. Позднее, именно это слово и именно в том смысле, в котором Дозуа и обобщил стилистику Гибсона, и стало определением киберпанка, как жанраhttp://project.cyberpunk.ru/idb/notes_toward_a_postcyberpunk_manifesto.html, http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/roleplayer/Roleplayer17/CyberpunkTeasers.html, http://project.cyberpunk.ru/idb/cyberpunk_faq_old.html. Оно известно как критерий Дозуа. High tech. Low life. Критерий Дозуа Примерным переводом критерия Дозуа на русский будет «Высокие технологии и низкий уровень жизни». Вторая часть критерия имеет ввиду не только низкий прожиточный минимум или иные экономическое показатели, но и высокий уровень преступности, наличие неформальных движений — тех же панков, и так далее. Другое определение, впрочем, не отрицающее, а дополняющее первое, было дано известным писателем Брюсом Стерлингом в эссе «Киберпанк в девяностых» (Cyberpunk in the Nineties): Все, что можно сделать с крысой, можно сделать и с человеком. А с крысой мы можем сделать почти все. Следует заметить, что киберпанк акцентирует «высокие технологии» не только в сфере IT, но также: пластической медицины, бытовой химии (например: мономолекулярные нити) и зачастую в космической отрасли. История жанра Киберпанк, как жанр научной фантастики, был популяризован в начале 80-х годов прошлого века проживающим в Канаде писателем-фантастом Уильямом Гибсоном. После издания романа «Нейромант» ( , 1984, иногда переводится как «Нейромантик») Уильям Гибсон становится самым известным писателем в данном жанре. Киберпанк появился в значительной степени в противовес так называемой «гуманистической фантастике» . Это связано с тем, что к началу 80-х годов произошли крупные изменения в области информационной техники и биотехнологий, которые не могли быть осмыслены ветеранами научно-фантастического жанра . Киберпанк был нацелен на ближайшее будущее и требовал от читателя хорошей осведомленности в вопросах развития технологий, особенно компьютерных и сетевых . К киберпанку, как к литературно-коммерческому проекту, обратилось немало одаренных и весьма различных по стилю американских писателей-фантастов, среди которых можно выделить Брюса Стерлинга, Руди Рюкера и Майкла Суэнвика. Своеобразный пост-киберпанковский стиль характерен также для футуристических романов Нила Стивенсона . По определению Майкла Суэнвика, киберпанком может быть любое произведение, содержащее минимум технологического антуража при избыточно изобретательной стилистике; но главным признаком остаётся наличие особого «весёлого пессимизма» в постановке социальных проблем и изображении человека в момент безысходного выбора. В основном произведения киберпанка ориентированы на молодёжную, протестную аудиторию. Сюжетом киберпанковых произведений часто становится борьба хакеров с могущественными корпорациями. Главный положительный персонаж зачастую представляется киберпреступником, маргиналом без системного образования. А мотивация отрицательных персонажей объясняется их принадлежностью к правящим миром транснациональным корпорациям или зависимостью от них. Общая особенность лучших произведений жанра заключается в том, что воплощённый в них художественный мир представлен технологической утопией (как в произведениях стимпанка) или антиутопией. В мире киберпанка высокое технологическое развитие зачастую соседствует с глубоким социальным расслоением, нищетой, бесправием, уличной анархией в городских трущобах. После ряда коммерчески успешных экранизаций образы и мотивы киберпанка получили развитие в кинематографе, альтернативной музыке, графических произведениях (особенно аниме) и в компьютерных играх. Авторы произведений киберпанка становились лауреатами премий «Хьюго» и «Небьюла». В связи с интересом массовой аудитории к альтернативной истории в последнее время свои позиции укрепили авторы стимпанка. В наши дни некоторое распространение получили такие ответвления жанра, как кибертрэш и нанопанк. Под последним подразумеваются произведения литературы и живописи, посвящённые социальным аспектам применения нанотехнологий. В нанопанке рассматриваются возможности манипуляции материей на молекулярном и атомарном уровне, в том числе создание веществ с программируемыми свойствами («умная материя»). Показываются перспективы и опасности, связанные с применением программируемых молекулярных устройств—нанороботов и т. н. сборщиков материи, занимающихся нанофабрикацией материальных макрообъектов. Типичные элементы мира киберпанка [[Изображение:Cyber-Eye (GITs Innocence).jpg|thumb|220px|Кадр из Ghost in the Shell: Innocence вызывающий прямые ассоциации с классикой кипербпанка Уильяма Гибсона Ничем не замутненная синева — что-то вроде торговой марки, по которой их узнают везде. И по кругу на каждом зрачке крошечными заглавными буквами выведено — Цейсс Икон. Буковки словно парят, они мерцают, как золотые блестки… (Сожжение Хром) ]] Брю Стерлинг в своей статье «Cyberpunk in the Nineties» писал: «Всё, что может произойти в крысой, может произойти и с человеком. А мы можем сделать практически всё с крысами. Об этом тяжело думать, но это правда. Это не исчезнет когда мы закроем на это глаза. Вот что такое киберпанк.» В некоторых киберпанковских произведениях много действия происходит в киберпространстве, размывающем границу между действительностью и виртуальной реальностью. В таких произведениях описано прямое подключение между человеческим мозгом и компьютерными системами. Такой киберпанк изображает мир как тёмное, зловещее место, в котором Сеть управляет каждым аспектом жизни людей. Гигантские, многонациональные корпорации заменяют правительства, обладая политической, экономической и даже военной силой. Тема борьбы аутсайдеров против тоталитарных или квази-тоталитарных систем типична для научной фантастики и киберпанка в частности, хотя в традиционной фантастике тоталитарные системы являются упорядоченными и государственными. Среди протагонистов в киберпанковских произведениях обычно присутствуют компьютерные хакеры, олицетворяющих идею борьбы одиночки против несправедливости. Намного чаще это бесправные, аморальные, «негероические» люди, оказавшиеся в чрезвычайной ситуации, чем замечательные учёные или капитаны космических кораблей, ищущие приключений. Одним из прототипов персонажей киберпанка стал Кейс из романа Гибсона "Нейромант". Кейс — «ковбой консоли», хакер, предавший мафию. Лишённый своего дара из-за полученной травмы, Кейс неожиданно получает уникальную возможность излечиться, при условии участия в незаконной операции с новоявленными компаньонами. Как и он, многие киберпанковские протагонисты используются другими людьми или ИИ. Они оказываются в практически безысходных ситуациях, в которых они ничего не понимают. Это антигерои нового мира, неудачники, люди второго сорта, которым предоставляется шанс изменить мир. Киберпанковские произведения часто используются как метафора современных беспокойств, вызванных крахами корпораций, правительственной коррупцией, отчуждением и развитием средств слежения. Киберпанк стремится взволновать читателей и призвать их к действиям. Часто это выражается бунтарством, которое можно описать как контркультуру контркультурной научной фантастики. «Близкое знакомство с авторами киберпанка показывает, что они почти всегда рисуют общество будущего, в котором правительства слабы и жалки… Популярные произведения Gibson, Williams, Cadigan and others описывают Оруэллское накопление власти в 21-м веке, но неизменно оказывающееся скрытно в руках богачей или корпоративной элиты.» Дэвид Брин Киберпанк также иногда представляется как описание эволюции Интернета. Виртуальные миры часто выступают под разными именами, такими как «киберпространство», «Сеть» или «Матрица». Важно отметить, что ранние описания глобальных коммуникационных сетей появились раньше распространения WWW, но уже после того, как фантасты, такие как Артур Кларк, предсказали появление таких сетей. Также в киберпанке представлены возможности существования гражданских прав и обязанностей у ИИ, как у загруженного человеческого разума в компьютер, как и изначально запрограммированного ИИ, имеющего рассудок и самоанализ. Это подымает вопрос о том, что наличие разума, сравнимого с человеческим, должно давать таким субъектам права и статус, подобные человеческим. Наиболее известные писатели жанра Стрелинга, Гибсона и их последователей иногда называют «писателями в зеркальных очках», по наиболее характерной примете Молли, персонажа романов Гибсона. Джек Вомак * Ambient (1987, серия «Ambient») ** Terraplane (1988) ** Heathern (1990) ** Elvissey (1993) ** Random Acts of Senseless Violence (1993) ** Let’s Put the Future Behind Us (1996) ** Going, Going, Gone (2000) Уильям Гибсон thumb|300px|right|Трилогия «Sprawl» [[Гибсон, Уильям|Уильяма Гибсона]] * Neuromancer (1984, «Нейромант»)(трилогия «Sprawl») ** Count Zero (1986, «Граф ноль») ** Mona Lisa Overdrive (1988, «Мона Лиза овердрайв») * Burning Chrome (1991 "Сожжение хром", сборник рассказов) * Virtual Light (1993, «Виртуальный свет», трилогия «Bridge») ** Idoru (1996, «Идору») ** All Tomorrow’s Parties (1999, «Все вечеринки завтрашнего дня») * Pattern Recognition (2003), Уильям Гибсон Пэт Кэдиган * Mindplayers (1987) * Synners (1991) * Fools (1992) * Tea from an Empty Cup (1998) * Patterns (1989, сбоник рассказов) * The Ultimate Cyberpunk (2003, сборник рассказов) Джефф Нун * Vurt (1993, «Вирт») ** Pollen (1995, «Пыльца») ** Nymphomation (1995, «Нимформация») Руди Рюкер * Software (1982, «Программное обеспечение») ** Wetware (1988) ** Freeware (1997) ** Realware (2000) * The Hacker and the Ants (1994) * Gnarl! (2000) Брюс Стерлинг * The Artificial Kid (1980) * Heavy Weather (1994) * Schismatrix (1985, «Схизматрица») * Mirrorshades — The Cyberpunk Anthology (1986) * Islands in the Net (1988) * Crystal Express (1989, сборник рассказов) * Globalhead (1992 сборник рассказов) * Holy Fire (1996) * Distraction (1998) * A Good Old-Fashioned Future (1999) * Zeitgeist (2000) * The Zenith Angle (2004) Нил Стивенсон * Snow Crash (1993) («Лавина»), Нил Стивенсон * The Diamond Age (1995) («Алмазный век, или Букварь для благородных девиц»), Нил Стивенсон * Cryptonomicon (1999) («Криптономикон»), Нил Стивенсон Мик Фаррен * Vickers (1986) * The Long Orbit (1988) * Necrom (1991) * Mars - The Red Planet (1990) Льюис Шайнер * Deserted Cities of the Heart (1988) * Slam (1990) * Glimpses (1993) Джон Ширли * City Come A-Walkin' (1980) * Eclipse (1985), (трилогия «A song called youth») ** Eclipse Penumbra (1988) ** Eclipse Corona (1990) Уолтер Уильямс * Hardwired (1986) ** Voice of the Whirlwind (1987) Русский киберпанк В русской литературе в начале 1990-х годов также появилось направление, которое можно назвать «русским киберпанком». К наиболее ранним киберпанковским произведениям можно отнести повесть А. Тюрина и А. Щеголева «Сеть» и роман А. Тюрина «Каменный век», изданные в 1992 году. В этих текстах читатель встречается со сложными концепциями взаимодействия человека и компьютерной сети, с машинно-человеческими интерфейсами, органическими и неорганическими киберимплантантами, с цифровыми «двойниками» реальных объектов, с вмешательством компьютерных систем в государственное управление. В более поздних произведениях А. Тюрина («Боятся ли компьютеры адского пламени», 1998, «Киберозойская эра», 2003 и «Судьба Кощея в киберозойскую эру») заметны элементы нанопанка. Роман Мерси Шелли «Паутина» можно назвать произведением о машинных интерфейсах человеко-человеческого общения. В последнее время в печати появились произведения ряда молодых авторов, относящих свои произведения к жанру киберпанк, напр. Игоря Шапошникова «Кремниевое небо». Часто к киберпанку причисляется трилогия «Лабиринт отражений» Сергея Лукьяненко и «Горячий старт» Владимира Васильева. Однако по сути эти романы скорее являются «романами о виртуальности». * Виктор Пелевин — «Принц Госплана» (1991) * Александр Тюрин ** киберпанковые произведения А. Тюрина. ** А. Тюрин, роман «Боятся ли компьютеры адского пламени», 1998 * Мерси Шелли ** «Паутина» (1997—1998) ** «2048» (2000—2004) * Сергей Лукьяненко ** Лабиринт отражений ** Фальшивые зеркала ** Прозрачные витражи * Степан Вартанов — «Легионеры», «Вирус контакта» * Александр Лазаревич — «Нанотех» * Вадим Панов — «Московский клуб», «Поводыри на распутье» * Александр Чубарьян — «Полный root» * Леонид Алехин - «Падшие ангелы Мультиверсума» * Братья Стояловы — «Выбор», «Аватар», «Микросхема Барда», «Память на линиях задержки» Кроме того, бывший в России в 90-е годы Стерлинг охарактеризовал тогдашнее положение дел, как «наступивший киберпанк». Фильмы в жанре «киберпанк» Фильмы, которые по тем или иным признакам могут быть отнесены к жанру «киберпанк». * Армитаж: Двойная матрица ( , 2002) * Бегущий по лезвию ( , 1982, IMDb Title) * Дефицит в банке памяти ( , 1985) * Газонокосильщик ( , 1992, IMDb Title) ** Газонокосильщик 2: За пределами киберпространства ( , 1996, IMDb Title) * Боевой ангел Алита ( , 1993) * Сканирование мозга ( , 1994) * Хакеры ( , 1995, IMDb Title) * Джонни Мнемоник ( , 1995, IMDb Title) * Призрак в доспехах ( , 1995) ** Призрак в доспехах: Невинность ( , 2004) * Нирвана ( , 1997) * Отель «Новая роза» ( , 1998, IMDb Title) * Тёмный город ( , 1998) * Трон ( , 1982, IMDb Title) * Матрица ( , 1999, IMDb Title) ** Матрица: Перезагрузка ( , 2002) ** Матрица: Революция ( , 2003) ** Аниматрица ( , 2003) * Экзистенция ( , 2000) * Авалон ( , 2001) * Вариант 1.0 ( , 2004) * BLAME! Ver. 0.11 ( , 2002) * Код 46 ( , 2003) * Аватар * Texhnolyze (テクノライズ, 2003) Фильмы с некоторыми элементами киберпанка Фильмы в которых либо антураж не киберпанковский (как в «Искусственный интеллект» и «Тринадцатый этаж»), либо герой не имеет никакого отношения к киборгам и хакерам (как в «Бегущий человек»). * Побег из Нью-Йорка ( , 1981, IMDb Title) ** Побег из Лос-Анджелеса , 1996, IMDb Title) * Робокоп ( , 1987, IMDb Title) ** Робокоп 2 ( , 1990) ** Робокоп 3 ( , 1993) * Трон ( , 1982, IMDb Title) * Жидкое небо ( , 1982) * Бегущий человек ( , 1987, IMDb Title) * Акира ( , 1988) * Пока мир существует ( , 1991) * Восходящее солнце ( , 1993) * Макросс Плюс ( , 1994) * Странные дни ( , 1995) * Тринадцатый этаж (фильм) ( , 1999) * Искусственный интеллект ( , 2001) * Особое мнение ( , 2002) * Мошенник ( , 2002) * Час расплаты ( , 2003) * Бессмертные: Война миров ( , 2004) Телесериалы и аниме thumb|200px|right|Кадр из аниме «[[Serial Experiments Lain»]] * Максимальный просвет ( ) * Тёмный ангел ( ) * Эксперименты Лэйн (аниме, ) * Призрак в доспехах ( ) * Призрак в доспехах: Автономный комплекс ( ) * Технолиз ( ) Комиксы и манга * «Детлок-уничтожитель» (Рич Баклер, Даг Мунк, ) * «Акира» (Кацуcиро Отомо, ) * «Боевой ангел Алита» (Юкито Киcиро, ) * «BLAME!» (Цутому Нихей, ) * «Призрак в доспехах» (Масамуне Cиро, ) * «Трансметрополитен» (Уоррен Эллис, ) * «Ронин» (Фрэнк Миллер, ) * «Судьба клинка» (Крис Саррацини, ) Игры Компьютерные игры и видеоигры thumb|300px|right|Второе издание настольной ролевой игры «Cyberpunk 2020» thumb|300px|right|Третье издание настольной ролевой игры «[[Shadowrun»]] * Anarchy Online * Beneath a Steel Sky * Black Town * Blade Runner * Bloodnet * Burn: Cycle * Chaser * Dot Hack * Deus Ex ** Deus Ex: Invisible War * Digital Burn * DreamWeb * Enter the Matrix * Flashback: The Quest for Identity * Final Fantasy VII * Hell: A Cyberpunk Thriller * The Longest Journey (только Старк) * Metal Gear ** Metal Gear Solid ** Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty ** Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Minority Report: Everybody Runs * The Moment of Silence * Neocron * Neuromancer * Oni * Restricted Area * Shadowrun * Syndicate ** Syndicate Wars * System Shock ** System Shock 2 * Snatcher * Torg * Total Recall * Two Crude Dudes * Uplink * Власть закона * Код доступа: Рай Настольные игры * Cyberpunk 2020 * Cyberspace * d20 Cyberpunk * GURPS Cyberpunk * Shadowrun Интересные факты * Названия некоторых романов Гибсона и Стерлинга являются игрой слов. Например ** «Нейромант» — комбинация «нейро-» и «некромант». Также имеется некая аллюзий на слово «романтика», существует вариант «Нейромантик», однако эта аллюзия считается вторичной. Правильный перевод названия — именно «Нейромант». ** «Count Zero» можно перевести и как «Граф ноль» и как «Счетчик на нуле», «Счет ноль». ** «Schismatrix» можно перевести и как «Схизматрица» (от схизма и матрица), так и как «Шизоматрица», от шизофрения. Корень слова один, от — «раскол»; более того, в русской научной литературе начала XX века использовался именно термин «схизофрения». Примечания Литература о киберпанке * Атакуя мастерскую реальности ( , Ларри МакКаффери, 1991) * Наступление хакеров: закон и беспорядок на электронном рубеже ( , Брюс Стерлинг, 1992) * Киберпанк: преступники и хакеры на компьютерном фронте ( , Кэти Хафнер, Джон Маркофф, 1995) * В начале… была командная строка ( , Нил Стивенсон, 1999) * Киберпанк и киберкультура ( , Дэни Каваллеро, 2000) Цитаты * Киберпанк был странным явлением, несмотря на простоту его основных принципов. (Брюс Стерлинг) * В мире еще никогда не было так много движущихся частиц и так мало этикеток для них (Уильям Гибсон) См. также * Киберкультура * Кибертрэш * Нанопанк * Стимпанк * Постапокалиптика * Практопия * Кибер-готы * Хакер * Кибер-крысы * Киборг * Омар (киборг) * Космопанк * Технопанк Ссылки * http://vk.com/kiberpankanetКиберпанк сообщество * The Cyberpunk Project * Московский клуб Сyberpunk.ru * Раздел киберпанка в библиотеке Максима Мошкова * Британский портал киберпанка * The Cyberpunk Foundation * Раздел киберпанка в открытом каталоге dmoz * CyberpunkWorld - русскоязычный сайт про киберпанк. * Категория:Фильмы по жанрам